


Hitomi no screen

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Japanese Actor RPF
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Cheating, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21604228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Piangi, e stringi quel coltello, e ripensi a pochi giorni fa, a come ti sentivi diversamente rispetto ad ora, a come i tuoi sentimenti nei confronti dell’uomo che ti sta di fronte fossero del tutto diversi.
Relationships: Daito Shunsuke/Yamamoto Yuusuke, Seto Kouji/Yamamoto Yuusuke





	Hitomi no screen

**_~ Hitomi no Screen ~_ **

Ci stai pensando, vero Koji?

Ci pensi mentre il regista e gli assistenti aspettano che voi finiate di girare la scena, ci pensi mentre senti l’acqua tiepida raffreddarsi sulla tua pelle e farti aderire i vestiti addosso, ci pensi mentre Kanjiya Shihori vi fissa a pochi metri di distanza, così come prevede la sceneggiatura.

Ci pensi mentre Yusuke punta su di te quei suoi occhi freddi, così bravo a recitare che ti ha sempre fatto un po’ paura.

Stringi il manico del coltello fra le dita, saggi le venatura del legno con i polpastrelli, e pensi che vorresti farlo davvero.

Sai che quando affonderai il colpo la lama si ritrarrà nel manico, e ti ritrovi a sperare che per sbaglio ti abbiano dato un coltello vero, che non sia solo finzione, che tu abbia davvero la possibilità di conficcare quella lama nel suo corpo e spegnere finalmente quegli occhi, una volta per tutte.

Fingi di piangere, o forse piangi davvero.

Piangi, e stringi quel coltello, e ripensi a pochi giorni fa, a come ti sentivi diversamente rispetto ad ora, a come i tuoi sentimenti nei confronti dell’uomo che ti sta di fronte fossero del tutto diversi.

Pensi a quel giorno, in cui pioveva davvero, pensi a come ti sei ritrovato l’incubo fra le mura di casa, pensi a Yusuke disteso sul _vostro_ divano, nel _vostro_ salotto, mentre si fa scopare come una volgare puttana.

E ti rivedi lo sguardo sorpreso di Shunsuke e vagamente colpevole, ma non sai che fartene della sua colpa.

Senti la voce dell’uomo che amavi, che ancora ami, nelle orecchie che ti dice che è stato tutto un errore, che ti dice che stata quell’unica volta e che non sarebbe mai più successo.

Scuse, su scuse, su scuse, e tu non credi più a niente.

Perché è bravo a recitare Yusuke, non è vero?

È bravo a farti credere anche quello che non vuoi, è stato bravo nei mesi passati a fingere dicendoti che ti amava, è stato bravo a mettere su la sua espressione più convincente quando ti diceva di essere ad Aichi dalla sua famiglia, e tu non hai potuto fare a meno di ripensare a tutto quello che ti ha detto nel corso degli ultimi mesi e a vedere tutto solo e soltanto come una continua menzogna.

Continui ad essere ossessionato dalle immagini di loro due insieme, di Yusuke che geme un nome che non è il tuo e di Shunsuke che non ha nemmeno il coraggio di guardarti negli occhi.

Ti vedi urlare e dir loro di andarsene, vedi Yamamoto uscire dalla porta di casa e quasi torni sui tuoi passi, ma sai che non puoi farlo, che ti ha ferito troppo questa volta, che non esistono scuse o dichiarazioni d’amore che tengano.

E del resto, non ci ha nemmeno provato troppo.

Ti ha chiamato, un paio di volte.

È tornato a casa per prendere alcune delle sue cose che gli servivano, e vi siete soltanto ignorati, come se fra voi non ci fosse mai stato niente, come se non ci fosse nulla da dire.

E ora sta lì, di fronte a te, con quegli occhi freddi che non appartengono unicamente al personaggio che interpreta.

Che cosa vuole che tu gli dica? Che cosa pretende da te quando è lui quello in torto, quando sei tu che dovresti ignorarlo e imparare a fregartene.

Stringi il coltello Koji, e vorresti che fosse vero, e vorresti piantarglielo in mezzo al petto, perché questo è quello che ha fatto lui con te.

Ucciderlo, spargere il suo sangue e poi rimanere a guardarlo morire, convinto di aver fatto la cosa giusta.

Ma non puoi farlo, perché quel coltello è finto e questa non è realtà, e forse con Yusuke niente è mai stato davvero reale.

Affondi il colpo, senti la lama di plastica piegarsi sulla sua carne e chiudi gli occhi, li stringi, e piangi davvero perché in fondo ci hai sperato fino alla fine.

Quando la regia dice che può andare così ti alzi alla svelta e accenni un inchino, ansioso di correre via dal set, ansioso di rimanere da solo e di poter finalmente piangere in santa pace, senza avere occhi altrui puntati addosso, senza essere costretto a guardare negli occhi Yusuke e a pensare a tutto quello che ti ha fatto.

Entri nel tuo camerino e senti i suoi passi, così familiari, alle tue spalle.

“Otsukaresama deshita” mormora, guardandoti ancora una volta, come se in fondo lo divertisse farti del male.

“Otsukaresama” rispondi, lo sguardo chino, non vuoi che veda i tuoi occhi bagnati di lacrime, non vuoi che ti guardi mai più, perché quegli occhi addosso sono un peso che non vuoi sopportare.

“Cerchiamo di tenere i nostri problemi lontano dal lavoro, va bene Koji?”

Ti mordi un labbro, e ancora vorresti avere un vero coltello fra le mani, e cancellare quell’espressione fredda dal suo viso.

Ma non c’è un coltello e non c’è abbastanza dignità da buttare via per spingerti a compiere un gesto del genere.

Ti limiti ad annuire, e ancora lo vedi voltarti le spalle e andarsene, con un passo fermo che tu non hai, con un gelo addosso che non sei mai riuscito ad imitare, e che in questo momento sarebbe l’unica cosa in grado di farti stare meglio.

Chiudi la porta e vi poggi poi contro la fronte, respirando a fondo, piangendo, graffiando la superficie di legno come in cerca di un appiglio per non cadere. E non lo trovi, e scivoli sul pavimento freddo, ancora con la sensazione dei vestiti bagnati addosso.

Ti fissi le mani, e quasi provi ribrezzo per te stesso e per quanto hai voglia di fare, quando non ne vale la pena, quando Yusuke si renderebbe a malapena conto del motivo per cui sta morendo, prima di fissarti con quell’aria menefreghista che prima tanto ti affascinava e ora detesti più di qualsiasi altra cosa al mondo.

Chiudi gli occhi, ancora.

Ancora li vedi, ancora vedi Shunsuke sopra il corpo di Yusuke, ancora vedi gli occhi dell’uomo che amavi, e che ancora ami, privi di coinvolgimento, e ti convinci del fatto che non è davvero colpa sua.

Non è in grado di amare, né di provare alcunché.

Non è colpa sua né tua, Koji.

Nemmeno fargli del male aiuterebbe a colmare quel vuoto che senti in mezzo al petto, perché neanche morendo sarebbe in grado di provare qualcosa.

Vorresti ancora quel coltello, e ne vorresti uno con la lama ben affilata.

Se non è lui a dover morire, vorresti poter essere tu a chiudere gli occhi per sempre.


End file.
